de mortuis nil nisi bonum
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: AU Speak no Ill of the Dead is the title translated from Latin.The FFX crew end up in the Hp universe but how is not known or why they are there but things happen that no one would have expected, not even the wise old Dumbledore. Read and find out.
1. Why did this happen?

This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Final fantasy 10 that I started when I started to play the game for myself.

I do not own anything that comes from Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 10, except for my own copies of the game and dvd's.

Please enjoy and if any one would like to be my beta than let me know in an email or a review.

_thoughts _"Speaking." YELLING **_Book or potion title _**_spell cast_ **passwords and others.**

Summary: the FFX crew end up in the Hp univers while there is a Quidditch match in session. Why are they here? How do they get home? Can they do anything to help Harry? Who's in Love with who? Read and find out.

* * *

Tidus watched as Yuna and Rikku stopped every now and then to smell the flowers of the Macalania Lake, they were coming up to the Macalania temple where Yuna was going to give Maester Seymour the answer to his marriage proposal. 

"She's really going to go through with this isn't she?" he said as he took a gulp of water from his hip flask, he still couldn't understand why she wanted to even if it was explained to him 3 times already.

Wakka wanted to yell and shake Tidus for asking again, "If you don't shut up Tidus, I'm gonna hurt you, ya."

Tidus scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Sorry bout that Wakka." He smiled

"Come on you two slow pokes." Rikku yelled jumping up and down before starting off after Yuna laughing.

Wakka and Tidus quickly caught up with the rest of the Guardians.

"I am sooo bored." Rikku moaned having enough of smelling the flowers when a stream of fire came through the trees at the group, causing them to jump back in surprise, weapons drawn.

A protective circle was made around Yuna as the trees bent to let the fiend through into the clearing that they were standing in.

"What the hell is that?" Tidus yelled out.

"That is Grothia, a boss. Why he's shown himself now I do not know." Auron calmly explained a cool aura around him even as Grothia reared back and let out a piercing cry and shot out a burst of light engulfing them all.

* * *

HARRY POTTER SEES THE SNITCH, DRACO MALFOY IS RIGHT ON HIS TAIL, WEASLEY BLOCKS ANOTHER GOAL WEASLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS STREAMING OFF TO THE SLYTHERIN SIDE. Came the voice of the new commentator Hermione Granger, every one in the arena was on the edge of their seats. 

Harry looked back behind him quickly to see how close Malfoy was to the tail of his broom before returning his eyes to the snitch in front of him which shot to the left quickly,

Harry turned his broom sharply to follow the snitch only to be blinded and thrown from his broom by a light engulfing the Quidditch pitch.

Cries sounded from the students in the stands as they shielded their eyes from the light and from watching Harry fall in to bloody broken pieces, but that wasn't meant to be.

The light cleared and in the centre of the field were 6 people and 2 beasts, one standing at about 2 stories tall, the other standing protectively in front of a young woman in ceremonial robes and in the palm of one of the giant beasts hands was a stunned Harry Potter.

Harry looked up at the great beast, trying his best to not let his fear get the better of him, he already had the beast looking at him, what the look he was receiving however he didn't know.

"WHAT DO I DO HEADMASTER?" he called out as the hand came closer to the beasts face.

"NOTHING MY DEAR BOY, NOTHING." Came the reply, he was now body to nose with the beast.

BE CAREFUL HARRY! Hermione called out, her voice had traces of fear in it.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed heavily, "Hi there, would you mind terribly putting me down?" he asked nervously.

Beast let out a breath of air from his nose, the curl of his fingers being the only thing stopping Harry from falling to the grassy field below.

* * *

"Ah what just happened?" Tidus asked looking around at the field that they were in. 

"No idea, ya." Wakka replied, "But there are kids here, ya."

Yuna let out a gasp as she looked up at Grothia, "Oh my, he has a young child in his hand. What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do." Replied Auron as he watched Grothia move his hand closer to his face.

"WHAT DO I DO HEADMASTER?" Came the boys cry.

"NOTHING MY DEAR BOY, NOTHING." came the response from an aged man up in the stands.

BE CAREFUL HARRY! came the cry of a young girls voice

The next moment they see the boy get blown backwards by the breath that Grothia let out.

"Kimahri hear boy ask to be put down, Kimahri thinks boy hit head." Kimahri told Yuna

"So we're not going to do anything at all?" Rikku asked biting her nails.

"Nothing." Auron replied.

"We can't just leave the child to face the beast on his own." Lulu spoke.

"What do you propose we do?"

"I could do a Summoning?" Yuna offered.

"No Yuna, it will be to dangerous with the boy in the way." Lulu explained.

"Yes, I suppose that you are right." Yuna looked down at the grassy floor beneath her feet.

"Oh, hey look, here comes that old guy that spoke to the kid." Tidus announced getting the groups attention.

The 'old guy' stopped in front of them, a smile on worn features and a twinkle in aged eyes, "Hello Children and welcome to my school, Hogwarts, I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster. The young man that is in your beasts claws is Harry Potter, a very special student."

"The beast isn't ours." Aurons tone clipped.

The twinkle grew brighter, "Ah, I see. Well I guess Harry is going to have to get out of this one by himself." He said merrily.

"Albus you cannot be serious." A stern woman screeched.

"I'm afraid that I am Minerva. The beast is just to great for us to do anything about especially with Harry in its grasp."

"Potter is always out to get attention, I wouldn't be amazed if he didn't do this himself." Sneered a younger man with dark hair and eyes.

"Now you know that is not true Severus, Harry isn't that good at his magic yet."

"Magic?" Yuna said surprised, "You can do magic?"

"Of course we can girl, this is a magic school." Severus snapped.

"Don't get angry at Yuna, ya." Wakka spoke moving further in front of her.

"Yes, please do forgive my child, he has a rather short temper and no people skills what so ever." Albus smiled, Severus snorted. "May I know your names?"

"Of course, it would be rude of us other wise," Yuna said, "I am Yuna, this is my guard and friend Kimahri." She introduced with a short bow.

"I am Wakka, ya."

"I am Lulu."

"Auron."

"Hi there I'm Rikku." She said full of energy

"I'm Tidus, pleased to meet you."

"My companions and teachers are Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, two of the many teachers here."

"Are all of these kids learning magic?" Rikku asked

"Yes indeed they are, they have learnt from the age of eleven to control their gift and at the age of seventeen they can join the community using their talents of go onto further study."

* * *

Harry looked down between the claws, he could see the headmaster talking to the new arrivals not even bothering to help him get down. 

_Guess I'm gonna have to get out of this myself_. he thought with a moan.

Harry looked into the eyes of the great beast, this isn't how he wanted to spend his day, and all he wanted to do was catch the snitch and rub it in to the faces of the Slytherins and go to Hogsmade.

"Ok, how's this mate, you but me down and I'll see about getting you something to eat huh?" he asked.

The beast grunted, "Grothia." His voice rumbled.

Harry was shocked, it had actually spoken not something that he expected to happen.

"Can you understand me?" he asked standing up in the palm

The great shaggy head nodded.

"Would you please put me down?" he asked.

Grothia shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Run way."

Harry smiled, light coming into his eyes, he shook his head, " I wont, I promise, but there isn't much room for such a big form." He explained.

"Grothia shrink."

"Alright then, how bout you let me down and then you shrink to about my height, maybe a bit smaller okay and I'll see if you can stay with me."

Grothia nodded and slowly put his hand down so that Harry could jump down onto the grass and step away, "Okay big guy, you shrink and I'll talk to my headmaster." He said and ran over to Dumbledore.

"I see that you are alright Harry."

"Of course I am, I'm Harry Potter after all aren't I." He replied smugly.

"Yes you are." Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling.

Harry put his arms behind his back and swung back and forth of the ball of his feet, "Um… Do you think that I could keep Grothia?"

"I'm afraid that he is just to large to be kept Harry."

"No he's not, he said that he'll shrink to be about my size, maybe a little bit smaller than that." Harry hurried to explain.

"You can't get every thing that you want Potter, that isn't how it works." Snape sneered

"Bugger off Snape, I'm not asking you am I, I asked the Headmaster." Harry retorted.

Yuna and her Guardians watched the exchange with curiosity, a deep hatred seemed to be involved with these two.

"Children, now is not the time for one of your squabbles, not in front of our guests at any rate." Albus said ending the arguments before they began.

"Sorry sir." Snape and Harry said.

"If your friend can do it, then I don't see a problem with keeping him, he maybe useful in protecting you."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't need protecting." He pouted.

"Go and get your friend Harry and then the Quidditch game can resume."

"Yes sir." Harry said and ran off.

"Please come with me, you can watch the match from the teachers box."

"You're going to let him have the beast then?" Auron asked as they followed the wizards to the stands where they could sit.

"What is the game that they are playing?" Wakka asked with interest.

"Quidditch, it's a wizarding sport played on broomsticks with a team of 7 as well as reserves for if a player gets hurt." Minerva explained, "It's a very popular sport."

"Why do you and the kid have such an animosity?" Rikku asked Snape.

"None of your business." Severus snarled and stormed the rest of the way up the stairs to his seat.


	2. Bloody Quidditch!

Madame Hooch landed next to Harry, his broom in her hand, "You ready to go Potter?" she asked.

"I'll be ready in just a moment ma'am." Harry replied taking his broom from the flying instructor.

"Don't take to much longer Potter, you have a game to win."

Harry smiled, "Of course, I'll just get Grothia out of the way." He said turning to look up at his new friend only to be met with blue sky, he looked down and there Grothia was standing at around waist height.

"Ok buddy, I want you to do me a favor, go and stand at the side over there and stay out of the way ok and I'll be down once I've finished this game." He explained.

"Grothia understand." He said and went to where Harry told him.

Harry jumped on his broom and took off into the air, "Ready when you are Hooch." He yelled out, "SORRY EVERYONE!" he called out to the crowd and took off into the sky and began to look for snitch.

Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle up in to the air and the game commenced once again, Hermione commentating.

Draco Malfoy hovered next to him, "Getting your way again Potter." He sneered at the Gryffindor.

"Of course Malfoy, but you should know all about that now wouldn't you being a daddy's boy and all." Harry replied and took off to look for the snitch, Draco growled under his breath and followed after Harry.

_I'll be damned if Potter catches the snitch again_.

Harry watched as Slytherin scored a goal, Ron was always weak against one Slytherin Chaser and he was the one that just scored on him.

THE SCORE IS 175 TO 190 IN FAVOUR OF GRYFFINDOR. GINNY WEASLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS ROCKETING OFF TOWARD THE SLYTHERIN SIDE, PASSES TO DENIS CREEVY, CREEVY DODGES A BLUDGER AND PASSES BACK TO WEASLY WHO SHOOTS AND SCORES. Cheers went up from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands and boos and hisses from the Slytherins.

Harry looked over at the teachers box, he was curious as to who the people that arrived where and considering he completely ignored them when he spoke to Dumbledore he felt guilty for it when a flicker of gold caught his eyes hovering next to the woman with black hair he didn't know and he took off for the stand.

HARRY POTTER HAS SEE THE SNITCH AND IS OFF, DRACO MALFOY COMING AFTER HIM BUT MAY NOT MAKE IT TO BEAT HARRY. OH MY HE'S HEADING FOR THE TEACHERS BOX. EVERYONE DUCK. Hermione said her voice ending in a screech.

Harry pressed his body down to the smooth polished wood urging his broom to go faster he noticed that a bludger was coming his way just as he reached the teachers stand his hand out stretched for the snitch by the now shocked woman's head just as the bludger hit him in the kidney causing him to fall onto the barricade with a painful oomph.

* * *

Yuna and her guardians watched as the game progressed and the cheers of the students sounded out around the grounds as the players scored goals.

"What are the two different teams?" Tidus asked

"The green team is Slytherin and the red team is Gryffindor, two of four teams we have here at Hogwarts, the other two are blue; Ravenclaw and yellow; Hufflepuff." Dumbledore explained never taking his eyes off of the match.

"So they play eliminate matches then."

"Yes young one, they do, then the last two teams play they play for the Quidditch cup, Gryffindor has had the cup for the last 4 years since one year they didn't play Quidditch at all."

"And it has to be played on brooms?"

"That is the only way we can fly freely."

"Where we come from we play Blitzball, Wakka and I play pro ball." Tidus explained.

"What kind of game is that?" Snape asked saying it as though it left a foul after taste in his mouth.

"Blitzball is the major sport in Spira it's played like rugby but it's underwater. You need to pass, shoot, dodge and out swim your opponents. Blitzball is a simple game once you understand the basics. It's mostly a matter of finding players with good stats."

"What do you use to breathe?"

"Nothing, the water has been made so that we can breathe freely but the effect of water is still in place."

The Headmaster look thoughtful for a moment, "I will have to view your memories of this sport so that I know what it entails in you don't mind."

"That's cool." Tidus said and turned his attention back to the game only to see the boy, Harry. his mind supplied coming straight for them with a determined look on his face as he came at them.

"What is he doing?" Yuna asked nervous

"I believe that he is coming for the snitch that is hovering by Miss Lulu." Dumbledore smiled, "I would remain completely still if I were you so that Harry doesn't grab at you instead." He said as Harry's stretching form came closer.

They watched as Harry moved up his broom to further his reach in getting the snitch, he was a hairs breath away, his fingers just curling around the snitch when the bludger hit him in the kidneys throwing him into the barricade.

Harry hung on to the edge of the barricade awkwardly hoisting himself up into the teachers box breathing heavily, he threw his hand up into the air and flashed the snitch to Madame Hooch who blew her whistle and announced "GRYFFINDOR WINS."

UNBELIEAVEABLE FOLKS HARRY POTTER HAS DONE IT AGAIN HE HAS CAUGH THE SNITCH WINNING THE GAME FOR GRYFFINDOR. WAY TO GO HARRY! Hermione cheered along with the crowd.

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yea I'm fine Headmaster." He said getting up, wincing as he straightened out.

"I'll be the judge of that mister Potter." Madame Pomfrey said coming down to him.

Harry stifled a groan, "I'm fine Madame Pomfrey, really I am."

Madame Pomfrey just glared at Harry, "Take off your uniform or I will do it for you, do you understand." She said, Harry gulped and did as she said taking off his jersey only to get wolf whistles from his teammates.

"Sexy body you have there Harry, been working out have you." Ginny teased, her crush had disappeared last school year and settled into sibling love.

"Or is it all the sex you keep disappearing for during the night?" Added one of the Weasley twins with a great shit-eating grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fred, that's what you do, not me." Harry shot back with a smirk.

"How do you know I'm Fred?" he asked.

"You have a set of freckles under you right eye like Orion's Belt."

Fingers went up to cover the freckles under the brown eyes along with a pout.

"You just had to say that so everyone could hear you didn't you?"

"Of course, it'll give the teachers a break at getting it wrong every time." Harry replied with a wince as Pomfrey prodded him with her wand, "Ouch Poppy, it's a bit tender there ya know." He mumbled.

Poppy snorted, "And you said that you were fine."

Harry pouted, "Are we still going to Hogsmead?" he asked the headmaster.

"Yes you are, the students have already started to move out."

"Cool, well I guess that the drinks are on me at the Broomsticks, you too Madame Hooch." He smiled as he felt the cool sensation brush over his wound.

"You're all set mister Potter, there is no internal damage so you should be fine, but if there is anything wrong you are to come and see me right away. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she said pointing a finger in his face.

Harry gulped, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now get lost, Rosemerta will be waiting for you."

"Oh gee, I almost forgot, _Accio_ Firebolt." He called out, his broom zooming into his hand, "Ready when you guys are."

"We're ready and waiting Mon captain." Saluted the Weasley twins.

"Great then let's go. We'll see you at the inn headmaster."

"Of course, I'll have my usual meal as well please Harry."

"It's a done meal sir." He smiled and took off after his teammates and Madame Hooch towards Hogsmade.

"What was that all about Headmaster?" Minerva asked.

"Don't you ever wonder why you can never find Mr. Potter on the weekends and why I override his detentions?" he asked cryptically.

"Of course we do, we just never bother to ask because you won't tell us." Severus Sneered.

"That is because it isn't my place to say Severus." Albus replied as he stood to leave the teachers box, "Please come with us, I would like to show you our home." He smiled at the new comers.

"We would be honored sir." Yuna replied smiling.

"Then please follow me, Hagrid has a carriage waiting for us."

"We would like to know where we are heading." Auron spoke up being the protective guardian that he was.

"It is a wizarding village called Hogsmade, there are shops in which the children can replenish their supplies and just enjoy having time away from their studies and have fun. Also for some to forget about the war that is coming."

"You're in the middle of a war?" Lulu asked.

"Yes we are I'm afraid, a young man I taught my self over 50 years ago has become rather twisted and wants to kill anyone that isn't of pure magic, generations of magic that is. Only poor Harry stands in his way." He explained, his voice grim.

"How old is Harry?" Yuna asked.

"He turned 16 a few months ago, but his has been on his shoulders ever since he was a year old."

"The poor guy." Rikku said shaking her head.

"Yes well there is nothing that can be done, he is the one with the power to save us all, all we can do is stop minor attacks and prepare him for what is to come."

The Guardians and Yuna listened with interest as Dumbledore explained to them about the things that they are involved in with this world that they now inhabited and the wizards that were at the school.

They were so heavy into their observations of the school that they didn't notice the giant that was standing by an elaborate carriage Grothia at his feet.

"Great game wasn't it 'Eadmaster Dumbledore sir." Hagrid said as they came to a stop.

Albus smiled at the half giant, "Indeed it was Hagrid, young Harry has developed into a fine young man."

"Aye sir." Hagrid nodded opening the carriage door, "After you sir."

"Thank you Hagrid, I see that you have Mr. Potters new friend with you."

"Aye sir, 'Arry asked me to look after him 'till we got ter Hogsmead."

"Wonderful." He nodded and entered, "Come along children."

"Does he call everyone that?" Auron asked shouldering his katana.

"Yes he does, he's about 215 years old." Minerva replied getting into the carriage after Severus.

The mouths dropped opened in shock at the revelation of the mans age.

"I didn't think that people could live that long." Tidus muttered helping Yuna, Lulu and Rikku into the carriage and followed after them.

"That is just weird, ya?" Wakka said getting in.

"Kimahri know no one that old." The Ronso muttered entering the carriage.

Auron took another look around the schoolyard, once they came back he'd go and look around the large piece of land to make sure that there was nothing that would harm Yuna was lurking in the shadows.

"Are ye ter be joinin' us lad?" Hagrid asked Auron.

Auron grunted and climbed in, "In ye hop boy." Hagrid said to Grothia and shut the door after him and climbed into the drivers' seat and got the carriage moving on toward Hogsmead.


End file.
